


Songs to Base Works Off Of

by TheFrugalMoogle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFrugalMoogle/pseuds/TheFrugalMoogle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If any of you want to base any stories off of these songs, go ahead and let me read them :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs to Base Works Off Of

Total Eclipse of the Heart - Bonnie Tyler

And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
'Cause we'll never be wrong  
Together we can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
(All of the time)  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
(Forever's gonna start tonight)

\------------------------------------------

Silk - Giselle

You make my heart spin sorrow into silk  
You make me sleep like a young child with warm milk  
You held me tighter when I pushed you away  
You turn my sorrow into silk  
You turn my sorrow

You make my heart spin sorrow into silk  
You make me sleep like a young child with warm milk  
You held me tighter when I pushed you away  
You turn my sorrow into silk  
You turn my sorrow

Sorrow  
(Superb, superb)  
Sorrow  
(Superb, superb)  
Sorrow

I'll make your heart spin sorrow into silk  
I'll stay awake when you can't get to sleep  
I promised myself, if I pushed you away  
I'd turn your sorrow into silk  
I'd turn your sorrow

Sorrow  
(Superb, superb)  
Sorrow  
(Superb, superb)  
Sorrow

\----------------------------------------------

Summer Wind - Frank Sinatra

The summer wind, came blowin' in from across the sea  
It lingered there to touch your hair and walk with me  
All summer long we sang a song and then we strolled that golden sand  
Two sweethearts and the summer wind

Like painted kites, those days and nights, they went flyin' by  
The world was new beneath a blue umbrella sky  
Then softer than a piper man one day it called to you  
I lost you, I lost you to the summer wind

The autumn wind and the winter winds, they have come and gone  
And still the days, those lonely days, they go on and on  
And guess who sighs his lullabies through nights that never end  
My fickle friend, the summer wind

The summer wind  
Warm summer wind  
Mmm, the summer wind

\-------------------------------------------------

Strangers In The Night - Frank Sinatra

Strangers in the night exchanging glances  
Wond'ring in the night what were the chances  
We'd be sharing love before the night was through

Something in your eyes was so inviting  
Something in your smile was so exciting  
Something in my heart told me I must have you

Strangers in the night  
Two lonely people, we were strangers in the night  
Up to the moment when we said our first hello little did we know  
Love was just a glance away, a warm embracing dance away

and

Ever since that night we've been together  
Lovers at first sight, in love forever  
It turned out so right for strangers in the night

Love was just a glance away, a warm embracing dance away

Ever since that night we've been together  
Lovers at first sight, in love forever  
It turned out so right for strangers in the night


End file.
